


Fancy going back to School? (But only if we take it to the bedroom)

by emmastrenchcoat



Category: British YouTube - Fandom, Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, xo (not The Weeknd)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OTP Feels, Praise Kink, Skirts, Stephen has a slight praise kink, Will is dominant af but also kind of sweet, idk if that makes sense, look this is gay, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastrenchcoat/pseuds/emmastrenchcoat
Summary: Will Lenney updates his YouTube subscriptions and comes across a video of Stephen Tries...in a skirt.He was set on keeping his resulting actions secret. Is that possible when Ste comes to stay for a few days a mere few hours later, though?Who knows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this prolly doesn't qualify as AU, but I'm making Max Stephen's flatmate because plot.  
> I ship Will and Stephen so much; save my soul.  
> Also thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave any comments below! :)

Will was sat on his bed, bored out of his mind. He had just finished editing- a process he still daunted with every video; he felt his viewers would criticise every jumpcut or special effect. He scrolled through his Facebook feed, finding nothing but some angry twelve year olds and jokes about his square head. It was a crease, though not enough to hold his attention for more than a few minutes. He sighed, and pulled out his phone and decided to check his subscriptions on YouTube.

His face lit up when he discovered that Stephen had just uploaded a video. “How to be a schoolgirl”- an interesting choice of title, he remarked, and smirked at Stephen’s clickbait thumbnail, featuring him in a skirt. There was something intriguing about his exposed legs, and Will caught himself staring for a little too long.

Ignoring the slight jump his heart made too, he clicked on the video.

His eyes shot wide open as he discovered that it was in fact not clickbait.

His eyes devoured the footage greedily. He wasn’t taking in anything but the outfit; actual mug Stephen Tries had put on a plaid skirt, presumably part of a girl’s school uniform, as the blue and green colours matched the tie on his button down shirt.

Will couldn’t take his eyes of his legs.

As cold as it was in England, Will was used to pale legs, but he managed to convince himself that his staring at Ste’s legs was just because he was so extraordinarily light. His porcelain skin made him seem more like an angel than a human, perfectly contrasting the black hem of the skirt, at which Will was staring now. Only as the camera panned up to just feature his best mate’s torso and face Will dared to look him into the eyes. He smiled at the enthusiasm that Stephen brought to every video, though the growing problem in his pants distracted his light-heartedness.

Suppressing a groan as the camera revealed Stephen’s whole body once more, Will bucked his hips against his hand, which he had slipped underneath his shorts.

Stephen turned around and bent over, laughing. Perhaps he had made some joke, though Will couldn’t tell. At the sight of this angle he closed his eyes, capturing the image in his mind. He’d by lying if he hadn’t looked at him this way in other attire before, but a skirt that dared to hitch up his curves, exposing flesh Will longed to touch, no. Such a view he had not been lucky enough to see before.

He paused the video right where Stephen bent over, his beautiful body on display, and moaned, flicking his wrist. He set his phone aside, taking off his trousers entirely.

Will didn’t even bother with the lubricant conveniently stashed away in his night stand as he began getting off to that frame. Soon enough he was groaning Stephen’s name under his breath. It was wrong, he thought, what was he doing? But alas, his mind wouldn’t focus on anything but that bloody skirt.

His phone rang at the most inconvenient of times. Sighing, he rejected whoever it was that was calling him, right before he climaxed, still swearing Stephen’s name.

It was blasphemous.

Ashamed as he came to his senses, Will inspected the aftermath in his hands- surprised at his unusual velocity, too- and cleaned up the sinful evidence. Realising that he had actually wanked to his best friend, Will searched for the nearest distraction. Remembering the missed phone call, he hoped it was someone he could chat about some bland topic with (at the moment any distraction seemed appealing to this young man).

Shite off, he thought. It had actually been Ste.

He rang back, blushing as he heard Stephen’s voice. He felt as though he had just confessed what he’d done, even though he did not even reciprocate the “hello” that Ste cheerfully greeted him with.

“You alright?”

Will snapped out of his minor trance, blushing even harder.

“Yea yea, what are you up to, my friend?” He tried to sound as casual as possible, though every word coming out of his mouth tasted foul. Had he really just called him “my friend”?

He fiddled nervously with the bed sheet, all of a sudden picturing Stephen gripping it, moaning, eyes shut and lips parted, as Will roughly-

“I’m, well, I was actually just meaning to ask you something.” Stephen interrupted his thoughts, “so, Max is having his girlfriend over and I’m needing a place to stay for a few days. I know you have a spare sofa, so I was wondering…”

Will’s heart skipped a beat and glanced around the room, suddenly embarrassed at the state he had left it previous times that Stephen had been over. He mentally planned out what to clean up, of course forgetting to answer Stephen’s question in the process.

“I could also stay in a hotel if you don’t have space or…or if you have another guest already, I mean.” Stephen almost sounded hurt at that last phrase. No, he thought to himself, his mind was playing tricks on him.

“No! No no no, Ste, of course you can stay, mate. I’d love to have you over”, Will quickly exclaimed then, recalling a text he had received from him once, “Your presence is the present”. Nailed it, he thought. Humour always works well with Stephen.

The hypothesis was proven right as he heard a muffled chuckle at the other end of the phone. Will smiled and blushed. Bloody hell, when was the last time he’d felt like such a little schoolgirl? He had to snap out of it before Stephen came over.

“Right, so, when were you wanting to come over?”

“I was actually hoping you’d be free this afternoon.” He sounded a little guilty. Adorable, Will thought, though cringing at this reaction a few moments later.

“Of course”, he replied, “I’ll see you in a few”.

“Thank you Will”. Stephen sounded relieved. Will smiled, jumping up from his bed.

He had a lot of cleaning up to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I think Stephen's younger than Will? I'm assuming it for this fic anyway :)
> 
> Smut warning for anyone who's sensitive (it's like 10% fluff and 90% smut RIP).
> 
> Also, I'm implying Will and Ste checked that the other got tested for STIs and such, b/c that's important people!

Will had just finished stashing away his last few dirty socks in the laundry when he quickly changed his shirt into something nicer, though of course he only did it for the cleanliness. He was in no way trying to impress Stephen.

 

Speaking of the devil, Will thought as the doorbell rang.

 

He wiped his hands on his jeans. His palms were sweaty.

 

He opened the door to be greeted by an enthusiastic hug from Stephen. Will was tempted to count the seconds he spent holding him, though the hug was over before he could finish his thoughts.

 

“Come in!” He invited Stephen.

 

-

 

The pair spent the afternoon on some websites, Stephen remarking the unusual cleanliness of the place (at which Will blushed once more, of course). It was 7pm, and they were sat watching football on the sofa, sharing a beer.

 

Stephen jumped up from his sofa; it was nothing new; Will was used to his spontaneous ideas. They were usually worth a good laugh.

 

He disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few seconds later.

 

“So, I don’t know if you watched my last video”, he started, whilst Will’s eyes remained on the telly, “but you wouldn’t believe I actually bought this just for that video”. This caught Will’s attention.

 

He looked over to Stephen and low and behold, he was wearing his skirt (as well as the rest of his outfit).

 

Will gulped and forced his eyes to stare right back into Stephen’s. He was afraid of what might happen if he let himself look at those damn legs.

 

Stephen folded his arms. Not in an angry manner, but rather as a gesture of awkwardness. He thought he’d at least get a joke from Will.

 

“Nothing to say?” He probed, “am I that stunning?”, he added for comedic effect.

 

“You alright? You’re acting rather oddly.” No response from Will.

 

He stayed silent for a few moments before his brain clicked.

 

“You’re ginger”, Will finally said, “I think that that answers the question”.

 

Stephen laughed, his head falling back and little creases forming at the corners of his eyes. It would have been a beautiful sight had Will not immediately stared at the rest of his body. Ste’s legs looked even better in real life. Will’s fingers twitched; he ached to run his hands along those legs, to find out what was underneath that skirt.

 

Stephen had now stopped laughing, and the boys were silent as Will stood up, walking towards Stephen.

 

“Who did your tie in the video?”

 

“So you have seen it!”, Stephen smiled. Will must have been mistaken; he thought he saw a faint shade of red creep up on Stephen’s cheeks.

 

“Well”, he continued, “Max did it. Why do you ask?”

 

Will frowned and stepped closer to Stephen, taking his tie in his hands and inspecting the attempted elaborate knot (he believed it to be a Windsor).   
  
“I think you did it wrong.”

 

Stephen remained silent as Will undid his tie, redoing it properly. Stephen hadn’t seen him to concentrated in a long time.

 

Will tied it properly.

 

“There”, he murmured, still holding onto the fabric, now running his hands over the material and along the lines of the plaid.

 

“Thank you”, Stephen whispered. He was barely audible.

 

“Where’d you get this?” Will’s question was more breath than voice. Neither boy moved a single centimetre.

 

“Some shop”, Stephen said absentmindedly, looking down at Will’s hands. He’d wrapped the tie around his finger, lost in thought.

 

He suddenly let go.

 

“I’m sorry”, he said to Stephen, slightly more loudly.

“It’s alright”, he whispered back.

 

They made eye contact, seeing nothing but pure emotion in each other.

 

Will once again took Stephen’s tie, pulling him close, and with a sudden burst of confidence he pressed his lips to the other boy’s, his closed eyes squinting; he was expecting a slap to the cheek. But they kissed and kissed and it was nerve wrecking; Will was weak at the knees, losing himself in the smell, the touch, the feeling of Stephen. He wanted this to last forever, he couldn’t get enough of Stephen’s mouth. Will took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his now ex-best friend one last time. He broke the kiss, and regained eye contact.

 

“I’m so sorry”, he susurrated, figuring that Stephen had decided to let him down nicely, “you can go, I’ll leave you be”.

 

“No”, Stephen replied just as quietly.

 

“Kiss me again”, he asked.

 

Will moved his hands to cup Stephen’s face at those perfect cheekbones, kissing him slowly and sweetly. The second kiss lasted much longer.

 

Rollercoasters of thoughts were rushing through Will’s mind.

 

“Where do you want to take this?” He asked the ginger boy, who responded by going in for another kiss, this one faster and more heated than the last two.

 

“Fancy going back to school?” He didn’t even know what those words meant, but they seemed to work: this time Stephen responded with actual language.

 

“But only if we take it to the bedroom”.

 

Will picked Stephen up, the latter wrapping his legs around the former’s waist. They didn’t break their next kiss, which was in fact even more heated than the one Stephen gave Will. They bumped into a wall, and Will silently thanked himself for hanging minimal things up in his flat, for it enabled him to pin Stephen there for a while. He rolled his hips into the younger boy’s, who opened his mouth and tilted his head back.

 

Will liked what he saw so he tried again, receiving the same response.

 

“Make some noise for me, Ste”, he prompted.

 

As if he was waiting for permission, Stephen moaned. Loudly. He blushed and bit his lip whilst Will ground his hips slightly faster in response. Stephen let out a series of whines in the rhythm of Will’s thrusts.

 

“Bedroom’s just around the corner”, Will breathed heavily.

 

Stephen leaned in to kiss Will, who picked him up once again, this time making it to the bedroom. He gingerly placed Stephen onto his bed, as if he was made of porcelain, whist he stood by the end of his bed.

 

He finally had access to those gorgeous legs, so he roamed his hands all over Stephen’s thighs, hitching up higher every time he kissed him.

 

After he had enough- though let’s be real, Will could have gone on for hours- he began unbuttoning Stephen’s shirt, undoing the tie he just tied, too. Stephen responded by tugging at Will’s shirt, a silent message for him to take it off as well.

 

Will broke the kiss for as long as he could bear, taking off his shirt.

 

He reconnected their lips and rested his hands on Stephen’s chest, pushing him back so he was lying down, then climbing on top of him. He navigated his hands around the younger boy’s chest, before resting his thumbs on his nipples.

 

Will wasn’t an expert with boys, not at all. He had only experimented a few times, but if there’s one thing he knew, it was that you didn’t have to be a girl to have sensitive nipples.

 

He moved his thumbs, earning a delicious moan from Stephen. He traced his fingers in little circles, with Stephen bucking his hips and arching his back like crazy. He was moaning already, but Will decided to resume his hip movements, too, which almost drove Stephen over the edge.

 

“Fuck me”, he whispered, and Will stopped for a moment, looking Stephen in the eyes.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, please, just…please, Will”, Stephen whined.

 

Will groaned and unbuttoned his trousers, taking them off. Stephen moved to do the same with his skirt, but Will took his hands and pinned them above his head.

 

“Leave it on”, he pleaded. Stephen nodded.

 

Will released Stephen’s hands to take off his boxers as well as his own. He flipped them over, so Stephen was on top.

 

They were now grinding against each other, skin on skin. The friction was absolutely heavenly, though Stephen stopped after a while.

 

“Something wrong?” Will asked worriedly, propping himself up on one elbow with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No”, Stephen smirked, climbing off of his lap.

 

“I haven’t experimented much with boys”, he continued and confessed (a statement that Will was delighted to hear, he knew that it’d spare him a great deal of potential humiliation), “but I think I know how to do this”.

 

Will further raised his eyebrow as Stephen moved further down, eventually taking Will by the hips. It dawned on Will what was about to happen and he quickly assembled a few pillows behind his head so he could watch.

 

Stephen hovered over Will’s crotch and looked up, receiving an encouraging nod from the latter.

 

He took Will’s tip in his mouth, sucking ever so slightly. He then moved up and down, taking more and more in his mouth each time, as well as sucking harder correspondingly. Will’s mouth fell open and he instinctively jerked his hips. Stephen must have had more experience than he was willing to admit, as his hands had already been placed in the right position to stop him from choking.

 

Will was, after all, quite larger than he was used to.

 

He continued blowing Will, who watched Stephen’s every move in awe and utter horniness as he moaned and groaned until Stephen was full-on deepthroating him, still sucking. Did this boy have no gag reflex at all? His eyes flit back and forth between Stephen’s skilled mouth and his arse, which he had stuck high up into the air, moving it every time he went down. You’d think he was putting on a show for Will’s enjoyment. Either way, it was much in Will’s favour as he shut his eyes and whispered for Stephen to stop.

 

He responded immediately, sitting up. “Something wrong?” He promptly asked.

 

“No”, Will replied, and as soon as that word left his mouth Stephen moved his hands down again, stroking Will slowly, making him groan once more.

 

“I’m just going to – ah - come- oh god - if you don’t stop.”

 

Stephen smiled and stopped. Now Will was bucking into emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut! 
> 
> Also consent is sexy so make sure ya always have it

“You were so good” Will praised Stephen as he came back to be vis-à-vis with him. 

Stephen blushed and averted his eyes. Will made a note of that. 

Though before he decided to test an arising theory about Stephen’s preferences of dirty talk, he resumed some previous actions he knew Stephen liked. Namely, grinding. 

He knew he’d gotten Stephen riled up again when he moaned, vocalising every nerve response he got from his groin, letting his head fall back as he did so.

“Are you ready?” Will asked, placing his hands on Stephen’s chest once more, distracting the boy almost enough for him to forget to answer. 

Stephen moaned again, kissing Will passionately, almost sloppily. 

“Yes”

Will opened his bedside drawer, not breaking the kiss as he pulls out a bottle of lube, coating the fingers of his right hand. As he’s holding Stephen’s hip with his left hand, he inserts his index finger. Stephen begs for another. Will put in two, scissoring them. 

Stephen’s moaning as Will pushes his finger in and out. 

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Will whispers. 

“Fuck - how could I – ah – resist. I’m around you – mm – constantly.” Will supresses a blush- or tries to at least- and pushes his fingers in deeper. 

He adds another and Stephen’s letting out high pitched moans with every one of Will’s thrusts. Will pulls out his fingers and Stephen’s clenching emptiness. He opens his eyes and nods at Will, who strokes himself a few times before lining himself up with Stephen. The latter sank down onto Will’s length, swearing with every inch. 

He bites his lip, whining as he rocks back and forth. Will admires Stephen in his skirt, eyes scrunched and lips swollen and parted, hair slightly sweaty as he gets used to it. He lifts himself up and Will pushed his hips up, thrusting into Stephen, who lets out an involuntary whine, which followed closely by his full arsenal of swear words as Will repeats, pushing into Stephen at an increasing pace. He moves his hips back down, letting Stephen do so too, as well as enabling the younger boy to establish his own rhythm. 

“You’re doing so well”, Will experiments, earning a moan from Stephen, “you’re so good for me”. Stephen rides Will as steadies himself with his hands on Will’s chest as he goes faster. 

“You’re so tight”, Will continues, and Stephen’s nearly going insane with pleasure. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought this could ever happen. 

“Your skirt’s so bloody sexy, I could fuck you all day in it”. Will’s sentences are making less and less syntactic sense as both near their climaxes, but Stephen still gets off on it almost as much as on actually having Will inside him. The ginger dug his fingers into Will’s chest as he groaned at Will’s praise. 

Will was right. So Stephen was submissive and had a praise kink. He wondered how far he could take those two facts. 

Will put his hands on Stephen’s hips once more, slowing him down to a halt. The boy whined and begged for Will to let him continue riding him. Will flipped them over a last time, so that they were in the position that they started in, though this time with Will inside Stephen. 

He’d figured he could establish a faster pace and a better angle this way. 

He wasn’t wrong. 

It took a few thrusts for Will to find it, but once Stephen arched his back so fast Will thought it might break and cursed out loud for the neighbours to hear, Will knew he’d found it.

“Found your prostate, did I, Ste?” 

Stephen moaned and moaned as he begged Will to go faster, harder, deeper, with every snapping of his hips.

The sounds of heavy breathing and Stephen’s noises filled the room and Will knew that they were too close to last much longer.

He leaned down to kiss Stephen and repositioned his hands so that one was on Stephen’s side, right where the skirt met his now pink skin, and the other right next to his head, for balance. He lifted his hips ever so slightly, and knew that this was the best position yet.

Stephen cried out for Will, just repeating his name and “yes” and “fuck” and “harder” over and over. 

They were both so close, though they never wanted any of this to end. He looked down, finding that Stephen had gripped the bedsheets, eyes shut and lips parted as Will was thrusting into him roughly. The fantasy – come – true was enough to throw him over the edge. He knew he wanted Stephen to finish first, though. 

“You did so well, Ste”, Will whispered into his ear, “you’re so good, so tight”. 

Stephen moaned and bit his lip so he could hear every syllable of this man’s torturous words. 

“Come for me, Ste”, Will teased, “You did so well”. 

Stephen came with a loud cry as thick white strands landed on his stomach, pushing back into Will’s thrusts. He whined as Will was pushed over the edge, still pushing into his overstimulated prostate. 

Will cursed and let his head fall onto Stephen’s shoulder as he came. 

For a moment neither of them moved, both breathing heavily. 

Will pulled out and collapsed next to Stephen. He played with a part of Stephen’s skirt as they came to their senses. Will looked at Stephen, who looked back at him, then rolled over to snuggle up against the older man. Will gladly took him into his arms, stroking his back as he kissed his forehead. 

Stephen had fallen asleep. 

“I think I love you, Ste”, Will whispered to him, not expecting a response, but receiving one anyway.

“I love you too, Will”. Will smiled and let himself drift off. 

They would have plenty of time to talk about this tomorrow.


End file.
